


The Reunion

by sgtcyanide221b



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two year and a few months later: Sebastian and Jim reunite after a spur of the moment text is sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> [Written, inspired by a gift-set on Tumblr. I know it's short, but, my mind was working in overdrive.]

It’s been a while. Two years, eight months, in fact, since Sebastian has seen him. The last he had seen of the boss was a bullet being implanted in his skull. He had tried to recover the body, but, when none was to be found, he had collapsed on the spot, still stained with his bosses blood. 

Jim had watched, feeling his heart, or what could resemble a heart within his chest, shattering. But, he had made his plan. He had to leave. And, leave he did. Jim left London, left England behind, and retreated to Ireland for the duration of his… recuperation. He watched as Sebastian attempted to rule the Empire alone, doing a remarkably good job, considering his disdain for what had happened. Then, for a reason even he wasn’t aware of: Jim sends a text, perhaps foolish, but, perhaps he was in dire need of the company. 

[SMS;] Hello, sexy. Always knew you could do it without me. -JM

Upon hitting send, Jim is creating a tidal wave of emotion in the heart of his sniper, lover… second in command. The texts between the two of them for several more weeks, until finally, there is the arrangement to meet. 

“Hey, Sexy.” The worst words out of Sebastian’s mouth, a mouth curled into a wicked grin. 

Although, the next moment is not so beautiful. Or perhaps it is. In their little world. Sebastian’s fist connects with Jim’s jaw and face repeatedly. He sports the result of their more… adventurous kisses for several more weeks, yet wears the bruises with pride. He’s home.


End file.
